Lie
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna realized Yoh has no further feelings for her than friendship.But she's not giving up on him.She wants to test him.A test that'll prove if Yoh truly loves her.If he passes he and Anna live happily together.But if he loses...he loses Anna.
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts & Feelings

**Lie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, of course. **

- - - - -

"Anna I'm back," Yoh called out coming back from his daily training. He walked into the old inn smelling a delicious aroma of a nice hardy meal.

"'Bout time, Anna said coming out from the kitchen. Now get ready for dinner but first take your shower. You smell like yesterday's sweat."

(_Sigh) _"Yes Anna.." Yoh said drearily.

Yoh's been having a really difficult time having to deal with Anna and this crazy engagement. Why should he have to marry someone like her? He always thought when he would get married, he'd settled in, living happily, and in love….

Love.

Surely love was something Anna Kyouyama was incapable of. Yoh's been thinking about visiting Kino or Yohmei hoping to end their engagement sometime.

As Yoh left to his shower, Anna let out a deep sigh.

_Why do I have to be so harsh on him? I know I have to be strong and not show him or anyone for that matter my emotions. Maybe I'll try to be nicer. Yeah .. I could be a little nicer. I'm sure Yoh understands why I'm like this all the time. I hope he doesn't blame me for his unhappiness. It's my past. It's my past's fault. Anyways ..as soon as we get married, I'll tell him how awful I've been to him and apologize for my actions and cruelness and from then on I can be as nice as I can be. But… I don't think Yoh will even last long enough until we get married. How could he? I'm a monster ….(sigh) I'm sorry Yoh ….. I'm so sorry._

Dinner was very silent that night and they barely said a word to each other. They were both ransacking through their own thoughts about each other. Until Yoh decided to break the piercing silence.

"Er…. tonight's dinner is… great Anna," Yoh said looking at his bowl full of uneaten rice.

"Oh.. you think so? That's weird because you're barely eating," Anna replied.

"Oh well that's because … uhmm .. I-I'm not really hungry. Excuse me." Yoh gave a little fake cough clearing his throat and left the dinner table and ran up the stairs to his room.

Anna stared at Yoh and her stare followed him up the stairs until his figure disappeared into the darkness of the stairs. She snapped out of it and dropped her chopsticks. Anna felt that maybe she should talk to Yoh. So she stood up and cleared the dinner table and left the dirty dishes in the sink to clean up later.

Anna walked up the stairs and halted at his door. She raised a fist up to knock on the door when she heard whispers coming from his bedroom. They sounded like giggles and laughter. She recognized that one of them belonged to Yoh but the other, she did not recognize. Anna leaned her ear forward to the cold mahogany door and listened intently. Her eyes widened as she realized that the other voice belonged to a girl. Enraged, Anna grabbed a strong hold of the door knob and flung his door. Once she did, Anna's eyes grew wide and as did Yoh's as he looked over at Anna. Both gaped in shock.

_To Be Continued…_

_/Xcalibar/_


	2. Chapter 2: May We Talk Privately?

**Lie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2-**

"A-Anne?"

It was just as I determined. Yoh was with another girl but not just any girl. They were kissing. And I saw them part once I came in.

"Anna! Please ….. don't be angry. Let me explain," Anne rambled on. Looks as if she had stolen Yoh's line.

"Please, may we discuss this somewhere private," Anne asked.

It was then I forgot all about Yoh and I shifted my gaze to him. He was staring at me with sorrowful pouty eyes. I could tell he was sorry but I could also see something I never saw in Yoh's eyes. Something he had for Anne in his eyes when they kissed.

Love

I was then taken back into reality and turned to Anne.

"Sure we'll talk somewhere private," I said calmly and led her to the door.

"Yoh..," I spoke softly.

"Y-yes Anna?"

"Please wait here while I talk to my sister."

With that said she turned around and walked out with Anne, closing the door behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued…_

_/Xcalibar/_


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

_**Lie**_

**_A/N: _**Wow . . . this is the 3rd fic I've updated this day! Man, I'm exhausted. Ah oh well. Here is Chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews, enjoy.

- - - - -

Anne paced back and forth, back and forth. Anna would've been even more furious if she made a hole in her nice clean floors.

Courtesy of Manta.

Anne's long black long boucned up and down since she wouldn't stop panicking and moving. She could see it in her eyes. She was scared. Scared of what Anna might do.

Anna sat quietly on the arm of her couch in the living guest room, eyes closed.

Anne had long silky thin hair. Her black colored hair matched her deep emerald eyes. She was the same height as Anna. A thin girl she was and not to mention she resembled Tamao a bit. Sweet, caring, likeable, and gorgeous. Anna and Anne looked nothing alike. It was hard to believe that they were sisters.

Anna was a bit jealous. Her sister had everything Anna wanted.

Good looks, great personality, nice caring nature, and of course . . . Yoh.

But jealously was one of the many mixed emotions surging through her veins.

Anger, jealousy, sadness, betrayl, heartbroken, and many more.

Yet as these emotions were roaming around her body, she stayed very calm. She didn't thrash around her younger sister or throw any possibly close object at her.

"Okay . . . okay. Umm . . A-Anna! I- . . . okay well umm ..," Anne began.

"Anne," Anna said softly opening her eyes.

Anne stopped in her tracks and looked at Anna.

"Yes?" Anne asked timidly.

"Calm down and tell me what were you doing," Anna said calmly. A little too calmly.

"Anna . . . I'm so sorry. What you saw . . . it wasn't what you thought it was. _I _was the one who initiated the kiss not Yoh, so please don't be anger with him.

"Hmph . . . already you're defending your little boyfriend," Anna said a little bitterly.

"Anna please . . . I don't want a boy to come in the way between us. We're sisters," Anne said solemnly.

"A sister of mines would never do what you did," Anna said matter-of-factly.

Anne looked sadly at her older sister.

"You know what. You're right. You're completely right. I'm a horrible, horrible person. But Anna I didn't mean to do what I did," Anne replied.

Anna sighed.

"I-I don't know what to say, Anne."

"Can you forgive me," Anne asked.

Anna didn't response for a while and then spoke.

"I don't think so," Anna said simply.

Anne didn't speak after that. She just stood where she was and stayed silent.

"Anne. I need to know . . how long has this been going on?"

"Huh?"

"I said . . . how long has this been going on? You sneaking into my house to steal a few kisses from Yoh," Anna said.

_My Yoh . . . _Anna thought.

"I- . . . . . ." Anne's voice seemed to drift off.

She never finished her sentence.

"Answer honestly. I won't get angry with you, just tell me. How long," Anna repeated her question.

Silence slowly crept in the room and it stayed like this for awhile before Anne responsed.

"A month," Anne said quietly.

Anna felt her heart sink lower.

But she didn't show it.

Anna nodded her head.

"Why," Anna asked.

She had so many questions to ask yet there was so little time. Anna was afraid to ask anymore questions. She was afraid to know what else they did, but she needed to know the truth.

"I don't know how to answer that question," Anne said.

"You don't know how to or you don't want to," Anna replied back.

"Anna I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say?" Anne said, her voice hinting a bit of anger.

"Sorry? You're sorry! I don't want a stupid apology! You kissed my fiancee and from where I was looking, it seemed like you guys were having a hell of time kissing each other despite that fact that your sister was watching the whole time," Anna said coldly.

Anne opened her mouth to speak but then closed it.

She dropped down her head and looked down at her feet.

She sighed deeply and looked up at Anna.

"You're wrong, Anna" Anne said.

"Excuse me," Anna replied.

"You're wrong about Yoh," Anne said quietly, almost whispering.

"What do you mean," Anna questioned.

"Anna, there's something you should know. Something our family and Yoh's family kept a secret for a long time," she said.

"Well what is it," Anna asked impatiently.

"I don't know how to tell you this but . . . Yoh. . he's not your fiancee. He's mines."

**_A/N:_** Aw poor Anna. Ok I know this chapter seems a little boring . . . just a little sister to sister talk. You guys were probably expecting some action or sister fighting huh? Heh well sorry. Anyways we're learning a bit more about Anne and Yoh's relationship now eh? But does Yoh know about it? Hmm . . . you'll have to wait around. I might not update any stories anytime soon. This week 1-17-06 through 1-20-06 is my last week for my 1st term at school. I have major tests and exams coming up. I may not even update a few weeks beyond that. My 2nd term sucks because I'll be getting more homework and stuff and it's gonna suck. Ok anyways review please. If you do I'll love you forever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Lie**

**A/N:** I just want to thank you all for the reviews. Please read and review. Here's chapter 3; Enjoy.

----------

_"He's not your fiancee. He's mines."_

Those words seemed to drift in Anna's mind.

It stuck with her.

She felt a stinging pain in her stomach and chest.

_What was this feeling?_

"A-Anna. . .? "

Anna didn't seem to hear her sister calling her.

She was taken back by what Anne said.

More emotions flooded through her.

_Oh great . . .more bad news. First I find Yoh, my fia- .. well... who I thought was my fiancee, kissing my sister. And now I find out that he actually isn't my fiancee. .. Well I guess I really have nothing to be upset about, then. He was kissing his true fiancee. There's nothing wrong with that. But then . . why do I feel so hurt inside?_

Anna's eyes shifted and her jaw that was slightly opened, was then closed.

"Oh. . . . . ." Anna sputtered.

"Are you okay Anna?" Anne asked walking quickly over to her upset sister. Wrapping her arms around Anna's slender shoulders, she comforted Anna like a infant.

"I don't know. . " Anna spoke, dazing again.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm here for you. Look if it upsets you this much, I-I'll break up our engagement."

Anna looked up at Anne surprised.

"What?"

"Look if this engagement is making you uncomfortable, I'll break it off for you okay?" Anne suggested.

"Ohh, n-no. .! What is this? Pity? You're giving me pity!" Anne screamed as she broke away from her sister's comfort.

"What! How can you think that Anna? I'm trying to help you!" Anne replied back, with a equally loud tone.

"Anne, if you really love Yoh, then . . love him!"

"B-but what about you? Do _you _love Yoh?"

Anna stopped.

She backed off and thought about it.

"Well?"

"Well . . . . . I-I don't know . . I think. . I do but," Anna muttered.

"But what?" Anne asked softly.

_Sigh_

Anna droppped her head down and closed her eyes, and then brought her head back up. She shuffled her hands into her soft hair.

"It's just that . . . maybe over the past few years, I've grown attracted to Yoh. Or accustomed, you might say, to have him as my fiancee," Anna said.

"I'm just a little scared to know I'm going to lose him forever, now that you are to take him away," Anna said with watery eyes.

"Anna . . ."

"The truth is. . I want him as my husband.But so do you."

"Hmm . . well what do you want to do about it, Anna?"

Anna paused to think.

A few minutes later, Anna spoke.

"I have a suggestion. It's stupid, but I think I'm willing to give it a try," Anna said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think . . . that we should give Yoh a test. Let's let him decide who he wants for a fiancee."

"Okay, I'm listening," Anne replied to the idea.

"For the next for weeks, I'll be a different person. I'll try to be like you. I'll be kind and sweet, and all your other personality traits."

Anne continued to listen carefully.

"If at the end of 2 weeks, Yoh grows fond of me, and will fall for me. He's yours." Anna said proudly at her brilliant idea.

"But wait. There's one thing I don't get. If he does end up falling for you. . then why will he end up as _my _fiancee?" Anne questioned.

"Because," Anna said. "If he likes me for who I pretend to be, he should be with _that _person, which will be you."

"So what you're saying is that Yoh will be my fiancee if he starts to fall for the person who you are _impersonating_, which is me." Anne said.

"Exactly."

Silence.

"Well Anna, I think you've got yourself a deal.

"Alright."

"So when will this plan take action?" Anne asked her older sister.

"Right now."

----------

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just lazy right now. I know Anna seems a little OOC here but you're just gonna have to deal with it because within the next couple of chapters, Anna's gonna be very OOC. Anyways, there you have it folks. This will be Anna's plan. Will her plan work? How is it all gonna end? Is there gonna be a twist at the end? You're just gonna have to wait for it. Please review. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Doing it for Him

**Lie**

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews and for waiting. Please do not blame me if this chapter turns out bad. I'm not at school now coz' I'm not feeling so well :( So I'd appreciate it if you go a little easy one me hehe. Okay, here is Chapter 3; Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Shaman King. If I did, I would add some more romance between Yoh and Anna!

-----

_Hmm … I wonder what's happening out there. I hope Anna isn't pulverizing Anne. I don't want anything bad to happen to my fiancée, nor do I want anything bad to happen to my sorta ex-fiancée._

_Sigh_

Yoh looked at up at the night sky. The stars were out tonight and a shooting star passed by.

Pretty odd. A shooting star passing by at such a awkward moment in his life.

Yoh closed his eyes and made a wish. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and continued to stare out at the stars, while he waits for the Kyouyama sister's return.

Yoh's mind swirled. It just hit him that they were sisters. Both so very different. Anna has her anger problem, cold exterior, and that strong side that Yoh always admired.

Yet Anne has everything Yoh finds in a fiancée. Beauty, carefree nature, sweetness, kindness, and she's full of love.

That's what Yoh wanted .. love.

Anna is just simply not a giving person and will certainly not give or show love.

He then heard the door slide open.

His eyes showed the disappointment of who he rather see. But his eyes also saw something very wrong with what they've seen. Anna came in smiling, looking very friendly. But Yoh quickly changed his expression back to disappointment.

Anna saw this and looked down sadly, but quickly gained back her posture.

_Remember Anna, you're doing this for Yoh …_

"Ahem-…"

Yoh looked at Anna.

"Y-Yes Anna?"

"Yoh I have good and bad news for you."

Yoh gulped quietly.

"What .. is it?"

"Anne is gone, I sent her home. She will not return. As for me, I am still your fiancée."

Yoh just stared at Anna.

He couldn't believe that Anna drove away the only person he ever really cared about and loved. But then again, Anna drives away all his happiness. For Anna was his unhappiness. He never thought that he could ever hate a person. Hate was such a strong word to use. Dislike is a good replacement, but no. Yoh hated Anna. How could he not? She was everything he disliked. And after what she did, he would not forgive her. Or so he thought …

"Which part of that was the good news and the bad news," Yoh answered after a pause.

"I don't know. You tell me." Anna replied back.

Yoh opened his mouth slightly, in surprise.

He was taken back by her curt response.

Anna stared at Yoh. Sitting on his wrinkled futon. It was then she realized that she lost track of time. It was very late, almost midnight.

"Well Yoh, I don't need you to give me a response. I think we both know the answer to that. Goodnight."

And with that, Anna left his room.

Yoh stared at his shut door.

_I think we both know the answer to that._

_What did she mean by that? _Yoh wondered.

But Yoh just simply shook it off.

_I'll worry about this tomorrow. I need time to rest. I don't have the energy to deal with this now._

-----

"So how do you think I did?" Anna asked.

"It was okay for a start," Anne replied.

"Well is there anything else I can do to make it more convincing that I'm trying act like you," Anna said.

"You could be kinder to Yoh. Show him some respect. Oh and act much sweeter," Anne pointed out.

_Sigh_

"Do I have to? Can't I just give him space and leave him alone," Anna pleaded.

"There's no other way Anna. C'mon, you want Yoh to be happy right?" Anne asked.

"… yeah ..," Anna answered reluctantly.

"Then he's going to have to be around a happy environment. Which is you," Anne exclaimed.

"Okay then. Starting tomorrow I'll do everything you suggested."

Anna hated the fact that she had to do what her littlest sibling asked for. But she had to do it for Yoh.

"Good. By the way Anna … thank you."

"For what," Anna said.

"For what you're doing. Helping me try to establish a good relationship with Yoh. But even though what we're doing isn't good. You're trying to help the one you love, to be with the one who he loves."

Anna paused.

"H-He said .. He ….loves you ..?" Anna asked slowly.

Anne then realized that she said too much.

Her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

Anna didn't say anything. She already had her answer from the long hesitation she got from Anne.

"Oh…….okay. Well I'm going to sleep. Anne, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Okay… thank you," Anne said quietly.

She felt very uneasy with the new tension surrounding them.

"G-Goodnight, Anna."

"Goodnight."

-----

**A/N: **Well how did you like it? Good, bad? Anyways, the plan is in action. Anna's first shot at it wasn't so great. But hey, you don't expect her to act so cherry and merry out of the blue when she finds her fiancée kissing her sister and that he isn't really her fiancée. But she's going to try it again some other time, when I update. Read and review, please. Thanks :)


End file.
